Rhyming is Fun
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Naruto finds a lot of rhyming words entertaining, and so does Sasuke, but for a different reason... SasuNaru Oneshot yaoi don't like don't read please R


This is the second friggen time I'm trying to get this to load. ugh. Ne hooo This is a oneshot that Came out of I have no idea where read and enjoy

* * *

**Warning: Yaoi. Don't Like? Don't Read. Don't Complain!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I feel the need to express my lack of Naruto ownership through poetry. 

Alas I do not own sweet Naruto

Not him or his sexy sensei

I don't own him neji or creepy kankuro

I own not neji amakamaru or quiet Sasuke

I own not any any of them or any of this stuff

Gah disclaimers are a pain in my... fluff?

* * *

Naruto lay in the grass of a warm summer afternoon, curled up in the fetal position. His hand was clutched across his orange clad stomach to quell the dull ache that was residing there. Tears streamed down his face and his mouth was frozen open offering an exit to the sound that seemed stuck in his throat. He had been like this for the past ten minutes and it did not seem like he would be able to move for at least another ten. He could not for the life of him stop laughing. As much pain as his mirth was causing him he could not seem to quell it, and so he lay huddled in the grass cackling mutely to himself. 

After this had continued for another five minutes, the blond was finally interrupted by none other than Uchiha Sasuke; clad in his standard Navy blue and beige garb. He walked silently, catlike, up to the constricted ball of whooping ninja, and took a seat next to him feeling the cool moisture of the grass seep through his pants. Naruto aware of the newcomer's presence looked up through his happiness induced tears and began to slowly unball himself until he was in a normal sitting position; still crying and cackling. Sasuke sighed and turned his head to Naruto as slowly as if it were a great burden and as if looking at Naruto was granting him a life altering favor. Slowly he began,

"Would you like to enlighten me as to the source of your undeniable joy?"

Naruto stared blankly apparently having calmed down enough to gasp out,

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes skyward as if searching for the reason he was stuck with Naruto as a friend and tried again,

"What the hell are you laughing about you moron?"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization and he attempted to answer Sasuke's question but lapsed into fits of giggles once more. Sasuke sighed once more and decided to stop Naruto's laughing. He leaned over and whispered one sentence into Naruto's ear. Suddenly Naruto sat up straight, the tears in his suddenly wide eyes turned to those of genuine sorrow.

"Ah man Sasuke. You mean it? Would they really do that to the ramen?"

Sasuke exasperated replied hastily

"Sure now why were you laughing?"

"Oh that."

Naruto stated as his large mouth rose once more into a grin, and the snickers returned.

"Hee hee. This morning i was - hee hee - training with Kakashi and he said -hee hee that he cared about his - HEE HEEEEEE HEE - DUUUTYY to Konoha" and here he lapsed once again into gales of uncontrollable laughter. Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again, failing to see the hilarity into this seemingly solemn statement.Naruto realizing Sasuke had failed to join him in his mirth looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Don't you see Sasuke." he began, imparting his great wisdom on Sasuke

"Duty - hee hee - it rhymes with BOOTYY !" and he was once again gone consumed by the humor in the wonder of rhyme. Sasuke rolled his eyes once more noticing that he'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Have you ever stopped to figure out how many words sound alike?" Sasuke inquired.Naruto paused from his giggling spree to look up and looked up to shake his head.   
Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to enlighten the boy beside him.

"Pass rhymes with gas. Duck rhymes with fuck. Bass rhymes with ass."

Naruto at this point had forgotten how to breathe. The wonderful world of obscene rhyme had been shown unto him, and he was unable to contain himself. He lay sprawled out on the grass life is heart out only stopping when he had begun to change color due to lack of oxygen.

This whole time Sasuke had continued to list off odd, dirty rhymes much to Naruto's enjoyment. Then he paused as a truly beautiful rhyme came into his head, and a wonderfully devious smirk came onto his face. He waited until Naruto's guffaws died down to giggles and then decided to share the source of his smile.

"You know another two words that rhyme?" Sasuke inquired of Naruto as the blonde sat wiping tears from his eyes with one hand and massaging his now aching stomach with the other."No," Naruto replied "Tell meeeeeeeee." He squeaked as his eyes widened to tennis ball capacity.  
Sasuke smirked once more and decided to clue Naruto in.

"Smexy, it rhymes with sexy."

Naruto's face twisted in displeasure.

"Sasuke you loser, that doesn't rhyme. Sexy and Smexy are the same word."

A wolfish grin the likes of which had never been seen before, enveloped Sasuke's normally smug features.

"No no no no no Naruto Sexy and Smexy are no where near the same thing."

Naruto's brow creased further."Then what's the difference?"

"THIS," Sasuke began as he tackled Naruto to the grass, "Is sexy."

* * *

An hour later Naruto sat in the same grassy field he had occupied earlier, with eyes now the size of softballs. He sat with his bare knees drawn up to his bare chest, to hide the rest of his bare body. With a shiver he muttered, 

"Oh... My... God"

Sasuke sat next to him with a smirk pasted upon his face stretching his naked arms down past naked legs to touch naked toes in a very very naked stretch. He sat up cracked his neck and knuckles then tackled Naruto again for the second time that afternoon. "THIS," he said as he used his hands to push Naruto's hands into the grass,

"Is smexy."

An hour and a half later as the sun began it's decent into the night, Naruto found himself curled up on his side with eyes as big as basketballs. One hand protecting his now very very sore groin, and the other shading his very very sore rear end. Sasuke lay on his back next to Naruto releasing a pride and contentment filled sigh, as he brought his arms up and back to lift his head out of the wet grass.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto squeaked in a shaking and frightened voice.Sasuke rotated his head ever so slightly, to acknowledge the disturbance to his tranquility. 

"Do you think you could teach me more rhyming tomorrow?"  
Sasuke grinned a happy grin.

* * *

ok so you're done. I am not all too happy with the ending so should the mood take me, I'll post a better one. If not then you're stuck with the one that's here. I love you for reading this much, and since you have already taken enough time to read/scroll all the way down to here you may as well take the twenty extra seconds you'll need to review and throw down a :) or a :( . PLeaaaaaseeee ::Puppy dog eyess:: 


End file.
